Spots of Black, Tail of Gold
by Glitterpool
Summary: Goldentail, a beautiful ThunderClan warrior, sees a black spotted figure across the RiverClan border. Soon they are in love but the warring Clans would never accept thier relationship. Can they settle an old dispute that's lasted for years?
1. Prolouge

**Hello peoples! This is Glitterpool and I will from now on be talking to you in this little box... thingy. Responding to your comments, foreshadowing the story, you know, the works. Just to let you know, this story takes place a _long_ time ago because I like the old territory better, you know? So none of the characters we know are born yet, but sometime along you might witness the birth of one of our favorite ThunderClan elders (One-eye). **

**Thanks much!**

* * *

Kelpclaw watched, mouth agape, as ThunderClan cats poured into camp. _His_ camp! The place where his beloved mate Streampebble was now suckling his two tiny newborn kits. The Clan he was born in. The Clan he would forever serve. As much as he wanted to spring away at the ThunderClan warriors and give RiverClan all he was worth, something held him back. Something was wrong.

ThunderClan was the most compassionate Clan in the forest! They were strong and brave, but under all that, they really were more forgiving than they were given credit for. So why attack RiverClan now? In the middle of leafbare, at that! With the river and the fish in it, RiverClan was the most well-fed Clan in all the forest. To attack them now, well that's just plain stupid!

Kelpclaw dug his claws into the dirt. If it was a fight they wanted, a fight they would get! He easily swatted aside three or four apprentices before chasing off one of thier bigger warriors. He realized that the rest of RiverClan was having no less trouble. Kelpclaw nearly let out a shriek of victory right then and there, until he felt something slam into his side, and sharp teeth at his neck.

And he saw no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for looking at my story! I'd like to see more reviews, so next time I won't write a chapter until I get a few.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Goldentail blinked open her eyes. Something had been keeping her from sleep lately- what it was however, she could not name. She stretched her weary limbs out and shook her head to clear it. She slipped out of the den, careful not to wake her Clanmates as she did. Sunclaw, the Thunderclan deputy, would be furious if he was disturbed. He was still quite young, even for a deputy, and grouchy at that. Goldentail strutted past the fresh-kill pile and nodded at Littleleaf on gaurd duty before padding out of the thick gorse tunnel. The reasuring tug as the thorns caught on her fur was little comfort as she went out to hunt.

Goldentail glanced up at the sky. It wasn't even _close_ to dawn yet! She hadn't quite realized just how early it was. She decided to hunt at Sunningrocks. It was her favorite spot in the whole territory. The rush of water calmed her, and the warm rocks beneath her paws felt nice, even in the heat of Greenleaf. Slowly she approached the large brown boulders, the roar of the rapids...

There was another cat across the river- a tom by the smell of him. He had broad shoulders and a long, striped tail. He was sleek and well-fed, a RiverClan trademark, and his light gray coat was dappled by large black splotches. But it was his eyes that Goldentail noticed immediately. They were turned torwards the river, and matched it almost perfectly- they were a glittering silver color, with sky-blue flecks in them. To Goldentail, he only aknowledged a small nod before continueing his work- fishing, obviously.

Goldentail nodded back. Perhaps cats in RiverClan were just as sleepless as she was. She glanced ruefully at the nearly-full moon above thier heads before instinctively slipping into a hunter's croutch on the highest Sunningrock. She parted her jowls, letting the forest scents run over her scent glands until she picked up the sweet smell of a small furry creature. Mouse. She spotted it just below her on the rock, a little ways away, but still quite within leaping distance. Goldentail hunched over, sprange, and...

Suddenly a high pitched screech broke her concentration and her paws hit the wrong mark- several tail-lengths away from the now-running mouse. Goldentail glared around, searching for the cat that had lost her her prey. The cry came again, and she swivelled her ears towards the noise. From her perch, she could see the RiverClan tom searching too, and at the same time they noticed it- a tiny kit had been swept into the current of the river!

Goldentail immediately leaped to her paws, but it was too late. She could see the kit's head bobbing just below the surface of the water. There was no way she could get there in time! _StarClan, help the kit! _she prayed. Then she remembered. _The RiverClan cat!_ He had already dove into the water with a loud splash. In heartbeats he was back on the riverbank, but the small kit wasn't breathing and unconcious. Goldentail knew what she had to do.

"I can help!" she called the the warrior. "My brother is the ThunderClan medicine cat- he taught me a few things." _Thank goodness for that,_ she thought. As little as she liked water, Goldentail swam across the river, striking out with powerful strokes to get to the dying kit. The RiverClan tom wordlessly stepped aside to give her some room. She took a deep breath, remembering the time Lilypaw had fallen into the stream when it had frozen over. What had Grasswing done to get the apprentice breathing again?

Goldentail gently and carefully worked her paws along the kit's side, pushing up and down, coaxing it to breathe. After what seemed like moons, but could only have been heartbeats, the kit drew in a short watery breath and coughed up a pawful of water. The kit- a small tortoiseshell she-cat- shuddered and sniffled. Goldentail began covering her with brisk licks. When the kit was as dry and warm as she could get it, Goldentail nodded torward the RiverClan tom. "Get this kit back to your camp, and make sure she _stays_ in camp," she purred. "This time of year, a kit could easily be swept away by the weakest of currents."

The RiverClan cat nodded. "Sure," he murmured. He had a deep, velvety voice, like water over sand. "What is your name? My Clan might like to know who in ThunderClan they can trust." He carried a sort of joking tone, but Goldentail didn't like the way he was talking.

"You can trust _all _the cats in ThunderClan," she replied cooly, "unless you give us a reason not to be trusted. My name is Goldentail. And you are?"

"Blackspots. RiverClan is eternally in your debt."

"Well, just remember that next time you invade our camp. Last time was difficult to recover from." Goldentail was reffering to the war going on between the two Clans. The two Clans had been sparring since before Goldentail was even kitted. No cat remembered or cared to remember why, ThunderClan cats always assumed it was to the fault of RiverClan. RiverClan probably thought the same about ThunderClan. Of course, all Clans fought, that was normal, but not like this. This was different- there wasn't a gathering interupted by clouds covering the moon, and not two moons passed before one Clan or the other invaded camps.

Blackspots mearly smiled a weak smile before he picked up the tiny she-kit in his jowls and disapeared into the reeds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter! Only this one I hope will get more reviews. I'm not going to write another chapter until I get some feedback (or some compliments?). Anyways, thanks for your support, glad your reading it. This one I hope will grab your attention a little more. **

**-Glitterpool**

* * *

Blackspots darted torwards the RiverClan camp as fast as he could, Sniffkit safely clamped in his jaws. No way was he looking back- he was afraid it would be too difficult to tear his silver eyes away from the beautiful ThunderClan she-cat. Her golden eyes sparkled with everlasting glee, but behind them was an intelligence there, hidden just under her lids. An intelligence that she had just gotten to show him. 

He had to remind himself to breathe. _If only Goldentail was here to help me breathe again, _he thought ruefully with a snort. Sniffkit cried out in surprise, but he ignored the small tabby she-kit. The young warrior's mind raced with thoughts of the beautiful ThunderClan cat. Her long white fur, the moonlight glinting off of it like the moonstone... Her namesake, the golden-brown tabby striped tail she carried ever-so-confidently around her, bristling out like pine needles, only a hundred times softer... And most of all, the look of utter concentration that twinkled in her eyes and weaved into the way she carried herself as she urged Sniffkit to breathe again... Oh, if only she was a RiverClan warrior!

_No! _Blackspots shouted at himself. He couldn't fall in love with a ThunderClan cat now, not with the war and all! His Clan needed him in this desperate time. Last time they invaded ThunderClan, they had three close calls and still more injuries. He couldn't let himself be slowed down by anything.

But his mind drifted back and forth between his Clan, and the cat who probably wouldn't even remember his name tomarrow.

_Oh StarClan, help me!_

The RiverClan camp was nestled in a large bed of reeds, surrounded by a large stream that could never be crossed without getting your paws wet. The island was small, but large enough to fit an entire Clan of swimming warriors. Blackspots stopped just in front of the camp and placed the tabby she-kit at his paws.

"Sniffkit, now, I want you to pay attention." He used the kind of voice he thought a mentor might use to an apprentice. Sniffkit's bright amber eyes immediately snapped to him. "Sniffkit," he began, "if anyone asks, that ThunderClan cat wasn't there, you hear? She never saved you because you never came close to drowning. Got it?" He gave her a stern look.

The smaller cat nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, Blackspots." She glanced around nervously.

"You can ask questions," he assured her, knowing what she seemed to want.

Sniffkit nodded slowly. "I was just wondering..." her gaze shifted shyly to her paws, "why did you ask her name, if you weren't going to give it to the Clan?" Her eyes were back on him, curious, confused, and a little acusing.

Blackspots was slightly taken aback, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he replied, "You have to know who to trust, even in other Clans. In a life or death situation, that may be all you need. A name." He could tell she didn't get it, but before she could say so, he silenced her with a flick of his tail. "You'll understand one day, I promise you. Now swim on back to camp. I'm going to talk to Fishstar. There is something I need to ask him... about your apprenticeship." That brightened her eyes right up. With a nod, she turned and swam up to the island flawlessly.

Blackspots purred to himself. He followed her up as he thought of what he would say to Fishstar. He'd always wanted to be the mentor of the little kit, and her sixth moon was only days away! As soon as his paws hit level ground he was off to Fishstar's den, made in a small clump of reeds by the elders' den. Woven in the tangles were beautiful feathers, and along the edges were stones and shells, all things collected by Fishstar and the leaders before him. Blackspots let out a greeting call before slipping inside.

"Fishstar?" he called softly. The silver tabby lay silently in a bed of reeds, his blue eys narrowed into slits as he listened to his deputy fill him in on the dawn patrol's latest discovery. Blackspots could only hear glimpses of the ginger she-cat's words, but what he did hear surprised him.

"...so we think ThunderClan may be inactive at the moment." Appleleaf glanced up at him, her forest-green eyes filled with curiosity, while Fishstar remained motionless.

Finally the RiverClan leader dismissed his deputy and beckoned Blackspots with a flick of his tail. "Blackspots," he purred. "I think I know why you are here, and I think I will grant your request. I think it's time you got an apprentice, anyway."

Blackspots let out his breath with a whoosh. "Oh, thank you, Fishstar," he sighed gratefully. "I won't let you down- or Sniffkit either!" He bowed his head as deep as he could, until his nose skimmed the grassy floor. Embarassed, he brought his head back up.

Fishstar let out a purr of amusement. "I will hold the cerimony in two days. The full moon is tomarrow, remember, so you can tell all of your friends in WindClan and ShadowClan about your new apprentice." Fishstar had left out ThunderClan. Blackspots didn't remind him.

Blackspots almost bowed his head again, but caught himself and instead feined a short wave of his tail before he padded out of the den.

That night he fell asleep so excited, he dreamed of training his new apprentice. He took her out to the river to fish, and when she caught one, he looked up to see happy golden eyes staring back at him from the forest beyond the border.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chappie! I'd like some more reviews for this next one, though... But I'm really bored, so I wrote a new one anyway. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Goldentail trotted into the center of camp, waiting for the young ThunderClan deputy to step out of Smallstar's den and announce who was going to the Gathering. It would be an important one- RiverClan had recently attacked, and it would be interesting to see if it was brought up. Finally Sunclaw slipped out of Smallstar's den and sat in the center of the clearing. Soon he was listing names. 

"All right," he began. "Ivytail, I hope you will be able to watch the camp and organize the evening patrols?" he paused as the senior warrior nodded her head. "Cats coming to the gathering will be Thistlepaw, Tawnypaw, Moonflower, Littleleaf, Goldentail..."

Goldentail tuned out Sunclaw's boring drawl as soon as she heard her name. Of course, her silblings were going- Littleleaf's name had already been called, and Twigtail was the medicine cat, so they were coming for sure. Goldentail purred at the thought of going to another Gathering with them. It made her think of when they were small, nieve little apprentices. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she was Goldenpaw, her brother and sister by her side. Tinypaw was, of course, the smallest one, and Twigpaw was so loving he couldn't hurt a mouse! Goldenpaw stayed in front of them the whole Gathering, constantly feeling the need to protect her siblings, her best friends...

"Goldentail!" Twigtail's voice broke her trance. "We are leaving soon. I swear, sometimes you act so _out of it._"

Goldentail narrowed her eyes into slits and gave him a fake cuff on the ear. "I'm not _stupid,_ Twigtail. I was just remembering our first Gathering. That was fun, wasn't it?" She narrowed her eyes happily.

"Yes, it was great," Twigtail grumbled impatiently. "Just hurry up."

Goldentail rolled her eyes. Twigtail could be such a stick in the mud, no pun intended. She took her place between her siblings, just a pawstep forward, like always. She glanced back at them. They seemed just as excited for the Gathering as she was. Littleleaf stayed patient and still, but she had a certain glint of joy in her eyes. Twigtail had settled himelf in the dirt, wrapping his thin bony tail over his paws, working thier way into the ground, claws flexing in and out impatiently. Goldentail loved this about her siblings- both so different on the inside than on the out. Littleleaf always seemed so loving and kind, but in battle she was ferocious- the best fighter in the Clan! Twigtail seemed so edgey and spiteful, but he couldn't even kill a mouse, and he was so careful not to hurt any cat while treating wounds. Goldentail was grateful she was the same, stubborn, bratty self on the inside as on the out.

Well, nearly grateful.

Finally Smallstar was out of his den. The old gray-and-white patched cat pushed his way to the front of the crowd of cats, and led his Clan up the ravine without even stopping to check if they were all there. As he walked, he whispered to his deputy. Sunclaw kept pace, but he seemed worried about something. Goldentail purred to herself. Probably just the stress of the job. Sunclaw had been young when he was chosen for deputy, but no cat could doubt his loyalty- he was an eager warrior, fit all the qualifications, and was Smallstar's only son! No cat could have a fuller heart and better leading spirit except Smallstar himself.

Goldentail followed her leader faithfully, trailed by her brother and sister who were eyeing her edgily. She couldn't blame them either, with RiverClan to be looking forward to seeing. Goldentail narrowed her eyes into slits. RiverClan. _They_ were the ones who had forced the former ThunderClan deputy, Shadowcloud retire early due to injuries. He hadn't put up a fuss about it, but though the spirit remained in his voice, his eyes were clouded with loss and burning guilt. As if it had been _his _fault! Those mangy RiverClan warriors with thier unruly fish-stink!

The walk was slow going, but ThunderClan arrived third. Just like always. It was comforting to know that through and through, nothing at all had changed in generations. Or at least almost nothing.

By the smell of it, WindClan had arrived first, and RiverClan second. Perched atop the Great Rock were the two proud Clan leaders, Fishstar and Runningstar. Smallstar held back a moment before signaling his Clan with a flick of his tail, and the ThunderClan cats poured around him as he sat back, licking a forepaw contentedly. His deputy was at his side, purring at the site and flexing his claws. Goldentail knew trouble awaited this Gathering.


	5. Chapter 4

**All right, now I really mean it. Review, or NO NEW CHAPTERS!!! Of course, I will probably forget, but still... be nice! If you review, I'll give you a metaphorical cookie. Okay? **

**Whatever. PLEASE review! I enjoy comments!**

**Thanks much!**

**Glitterpool**

* * *

Blackspots sat by the Great Rock, speaking to Appleleaf in a hushed tone. The RiverClan deputy had a stone grim expression on her scarlet-colored face. "No," she said, answering his question. "Fishstar told me just before the Gathering that he would be keeping quiet about the fight. He doesn't want to start something- but if Smallstar so much as _mentions_ the battle, then he will defend his reasoning." 

Blackspots nodded solomnly. Of _course._ Now he would have to fight Goldentail's Clan! Speaking of which, he caught scent and sight of the beautiful white she cat's fur as she padded toward him. ThunderClan must have arrived while he was distracted! She was coming closer- what in StarClan would he say?

She beat him to it. "Hi!" she mewed cheerfully. Trailing behind her were two other cats- a solid brown tom he knew as Twigtail, the ThunderClan medicine cat, and a tortoiseshell she-cat he didn't know. Both seemed uncomfortable being around RiverClan cats. They threw wary glances at him and Appleleaf with peircing amber eyes, much like Goldentail's- but somehow still not as beautiful.

It took all of his strength to answer her greeting. "Hello, Goldentail. Who are they?" he asked, gesturing with his tail.

"Oh, this is my brother Twigtail," she purred, laying a paw on the tom, "and this is my sister Littleleaf. We're all very close."

Blackspots dipped his head respectfully and gave them each a small smile. A sibling of Goldentail was his friend for sure! "I don't have any brothers or sisters," he said, "but my friend Riverstone might as well be my brother. He's so weird though, and anyways, he's not here." He dismissed it with a flick of his tail.

Goldentail didn't seem to have anything to say anymore. Finally she grinned and asked, "So how's the prey running?"

Both cats laughed.

"Oh!" Blackspots exclaimed, remembering something. "I forgot to tell you, as of tomarrow, I am a mentor!"

The she-cat's eyes widened. "Wow! Congratulations! What lucky kit gets to be your apprentice?"

"Remember that little tabby you saved on the riverbank?" he purred. "Her name is Sniffkit- soon to be Sniffpaw!"

"Oh, wow!" Goldentail seemed truly amazed. "Hey, we'll see you later. It looks like Runningstar is just about ready to call the cats together for the-" a yowl interupted her as the pale yellow tabby leaned forward and let out a shrill call. "Bye," she whispered before disapearing into the crowd, her two siblings at her tail.

"May the Gathering of the four Clans commence!" Runningstar, the WindClan leader rang out. "Swampstar, would you like to start?"

The ShadowClan leader shifted forward on her large paws. "Thank you, Runningstar. The prey is running well in ShadowClan- in fact, our loyal warrior Thornface even caught a badger with no injuries!" The proud black tabby paused as her Clan belowed and cheered. She continued, "Our newest warrior is here with us today. Russetclaw has earned her new name tenfold. Our only nursury queen has given us three more little warriors- a handful, they are, poor Ivyflower."

She stepped back with a grin. She was above all, probably the least ruthless of all ShadowClan leaders. Maybe it was her youth, but Blackspots knew it had more to do with her character than that. The black tabby she-cat gave Smallstar a look, like it was his turn, but the older cat shook his head. "I would like to go last, if that's okay with you." He narrowed his eyes, seeming to stare right through her to Fishstar.

She dipped her head. "Alright, Smallstar, if that is your wish. Runningstar, would you like to take the next turn?"

The lithe WindClan leader slipped forward, his paws taking him there in an instant. If he didn't know better, Blackspots would say he was showing off! "Today," the cat dipped his head sorrowfully, "is a sad day for WindClan. One of our elders- Owlpelt- fell down the gorge. We found his body on the riverbank." There was a cold silence as the crowd mourned the much-loved elder. Owlpelt had many friends among the other Clans. "However," the WindClan leader continued, "there is good news. My son Darkwing was made a warrior recently. He sat vigil about a quarter moon ago, and is here with us now!" WindClan cheered as all the forest cats turned to see Darkwing. Blackspots had never heard of him before, but he seemed to be a good warrior. He had long, black fur and piercing blue eyes. He glanced around proudly, obviously soaking in the attention.

As Runningstar receded, Fishstar stepped forth. "Not much has happened in the past moon," the silver tabby started. He was interrupted by a sarcastic snort from Smallstar, but the ThunderClan leader remained silent. Fishstar shot him an angry glare before he went on, "We will soon have a new apprentice, Sniffpaw." The ussually proud RiverClan leader shifted uncomfortably. _What could be bothering him? _Blackspots wondered silently. "Sniffpaw will be mentored by Blackspots." A few cats muttered there congratulations. "And Longwhisker joined the elders recently. The prey is really swimming- RiverClan is doing well." He stepped back and tensed up, as if he was bracing himself for something.

Smallstar took his place. "Well, Fishstar, what a clever little _lie._" he sneered, turning his bright amber gaze out to the cats.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, hello my peoples! **

**I am currently writing the prequil to this story in addition to the real thing. It is about how Smallstar and his sister (she will be mentioned later) got to where they are. I know you probably think it's dumb to write a prequil before the actual fanfic is finished, but I know if I don't write it now, it will never be written. **

**This is kind of a short chap, too. **

**Anyway, thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Goldentail tensed up. _What? _she thought. Smallstar was not known for making such arguments, always so careful and kind in everything he did. No, he couldn't be challenging RiverClan _now_, not in ThunderClan's desperate condition! "Smallstar, you idiot," she grumbled under her breath. Nothing could make this right now. _Oh, StarClan, please grant him his brains back. _Goldentail shifted uncomfortably, eyeing her siblings nervously.

"Has he lost his _mind?_" Twigtail murmured in her ear.

Littleleaf nodded her agreement.

Goldentail turned her attention to the ThunderClan leader. "Cats of all Clans," he began, "not a half-moon ago, Fishstar ordered the death of my Clan. We were successful in driving them out, but I've had to make an adjustment in my deputy. Don't worry, Shadowcloud is alive, but he can hardly walk. The new deputy is Sunclaw." He didn't pause to let the Clans congatulate Sunclaw. "WindClan, ShadowClan, you may not have known this, but RiverClan and ThunderClan are at war. There is hardly a moon where one of the two Clans is not attacked. No cat can remember when or why this was started, but an entire generation of fighting? I claim some of the blame for letting this go on so long, but enough is enough!" Goldentail bit back a mew of surprise. She had thought Smallstar was going to jump up and fight, right there! Instead he seemed to be putting the war to a stop! "WindClan, ShadowClan, we of ThunderClan call you as witnesses." he turned to the RiverClan leader. "Fishstar, will you call down your warriors?"

The RiverClan leader seemed as puzzled as all Goldentail and her siblings. Finally he seemed to understand, and flared up with hatred, his fur bristling. "Smallstar!" he spat. "ThunderClan may have forgotten, but RiverClan will _never_ forget! And you, Smallstar, I know have not forgotten a thing!"

Smallstar hissed back, his fur bristling as well. Suddenly the lights went out. The moon had disapeared behind the clouds. StarClan declared the gathering over.

* * *

That night Goldentail curled up in her nest next to Littleleaf. She thought about the gathering as she drifted off. She dreamed of the two Clan leaders, clawing eachother's fur off. She sat next to a big gray cat with large black spots, a worried expression on his face as he watched his leader.

_What a handsome tom,_ she thought.


	7. Author's Note

**I'm extremely sorry for those of you who read this story, but I have to put it on hold for now! I have to because I'm writing the prequil and don't like giving stuff away. Sorry. **

**Glitterpool**

**PS- The other story is called Afraid of Myself, in case you want to read it- it talks about Smallstar before he becomes leader!**


End file.
